Somos seres sentimentales
by ghost994
Summary: ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Eso solo depende de a quién se lo preguntes. imagen de portada hecha por pridark.


┌───────── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ─────────┐

**¿Bueno? ¿Malo? eso solo**

**depende de a quien se lo preguntes.**

└───────── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ─────────┘

**Generos: Drama y crimen supongo.**

**Personajes principales: Luna, Fallen Fate (oc).**

0u0 Buenas, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de este loquillo de la comu.

xD Normalmente subo pura historia que tendrá continuación, pero en esta ocasión me iré por un oneshot. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió debido a que me postule para cierta prueba, pero eso es tema aparte. 0u0 Fue hecho un poco rápido, pero me asegure de hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que espero sea de su agrado.

**¡Advertencia!**

**Esta historia contiene escenas o descripciones que pueden no ser agradables para todo publico, así que leer con discreción.**

**Segundo, nada de esto lo hice pensando en profundos significados, así que tampoco lo tomen tan seriamente. Este material fue hecho solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

xD Y ahora sin mas, al fic.

(\ (\

( • ᴗ•)

/つ✎_

**_Somos seres sentimentales._**

\- ¡Jajajaja Tienes Que Estar Bromeando Tío! ¿De Verdad Paso Eso?

\- ¡Te Lo Juro! ¡Yo Estaba Del Otro Lado De La Calle Cuando…!

\- Snif… ¡E- Es que aun no puedo creerlo! TmT ¡S- Si Nuestras Vidas Iban Tan Bien! ¿Solo Por Que Ella Me Hace Esto Hombre?

\- Agg… ya ya Mike, la cosa mejorara, ya verás que…

\- ¡JAJAJAJA ESTA NOCHE BRINDO POR MI HIJA TIJUANAIPIA QUIEN AL FIN LUEGO DE 10 AÑOS SE GRADUÓ DE LA PRIMARIA!

\- ¡SALUUUUUUD!

\- Agg… solo un montón de tarados supongo… - No pude más que tomar mi jarra de cidra y darle un trago. En verdad, las tonterías que llegabas a oír en los bares de la ciudad. Un caso de un tipejo que se lo llevo el aseo urbano, un tipo que bebía para intentar ahogar la pena de su mujer que lo dejo solo porque si… y el más tarado, una celebración por una yegua realmente estúpida si tardo más de 10 años en salir de la primaria… por Dios, no es como si vieras física cuántica en ellas.

Estaba… bajo ciertas circunstancias esa noche, así que para relajarme un poco decidí ir a ese bar de mala muerte que tanto me recomendaron para despejar un poco la cabeza. La verdad, no entiendo como es que llegue a considerar semejante estupidez como una buena idea para relajarse.

El ruido de todos los ponis quienes me rodeaban, la muy estúpida música que tenia el cantinero puesta, el asqueroso olor a sudor macerado, combinado con estúpidas cantidades de alcohol que muchos del bar tenían encima, los molestos sementales hechos un asco quienes intentaban tener una noche divertida conmigo...

\- Agg… - Listo… suspire y termine estrellando la cabeza en la mesa - No se como diablos es que se te ocurrió tan estúpida idea de que esto sería relajante Last Fate… es realmente lo más estúpido en lo que has pensado en la semana.

Levante la cabeza mirando mi reflejo en el tarro de vidrio en mi casco y vi mi propia imagen. Este me mostro a una yegua unicornio de pelaje celeste, mi crin aunque en ese momento estaba un poco desaliñada, solía ser de un corto tamaño en estándares de yeguas, siendo esta de entre varios tonos de verde, la zona más clara eran los que más cercanos a mi cuero cabelludo y la zoma más oscuras las puntas. Mis ojos de un lindo ámbar, estaban adornados con unas pequeñas bolsas oscurecidas…

¿En resumen? Era linda, pero estaba hecha un asco en ese momento. No sabía ni cómo es que tanto semental había intentando algo conmigo esa noche, después de todo podía asegurar que por mi olor no debía de serlo.

\- ¡BANGG! - La puerta del bar se abrió de golpe, así que todo sonido a excepción de la música del bar paro mientras que todos miraban a la puerta, la verdad yo ni me digne a mirar, solo me coloque la capucha de la capa que teína y me quede recostada en mi mesa mirando a al tarro de cidra en mi casco.

El silencio se mantuvo lo suficiente como para que pudiera escuchar los pasos sonar contra las tablas del suelo acercase a mi… estos se detuvieron justo detrás de mí - ¿Last Fate? - Pude ver a quien estaba detrás de mi por el reflejo del tarro. Se trataba de un Thestral el cual portaba la armadura de la guardia de la princesa Luna - He de pedirte que nos acompañes.

\- Agg… asco de día… - Al diablo. Solo me levante un poco para tomar un buen sorbo de mi cidra y dejarla de nuevo en la mesa, antes de recostarme al espaldar de la silla aun sin mirar a ese tipo - Lo siento mi estimado semental, pero la poni a la que buscas está en otro castillo.

\- Lo dudo, encajas perfectamente con el perfil de la que buscamos…

\- -_- Si es por los colores… - Señale a otra mesa donde otra poni compartía colores padecidos a los míos - Por allá tienes a otra unicornio celeste de crin roja.

\- Si, pero a esta le falta algo… - El casco del guardia se acercó a mí apartando la mal puesta capa y acerco su casco a mis flancos, pero no los toco. Solo señalo a mi cutie mark, una lanza clavada frente a lapida con la forma de una cruz de piedra usada para tumbas - después de todo, una cutie mark como la tuya Fate es inconfundible. Ahora levanta y ven con nosotros.

\- Tch… deja que… - No termine de hablar, cuando el guardia coloco una bolsa en la mesa que por el sonido que hizo, debía de tener unos cuantos bits en ella. - Olvídalo.

No me quedo más que solo tomar un profundo respiro, antes de soltar el aire y levantarme encarando no al guardia… si no al grupo de 5 que había venido por mí. Todos de la guardia de la princesa Luna, siendo 3 thestrals un unicornio y un terrestre portando la típica armadura azulada.

Al levantarme solo camine hasta la salida y luego de salir fue que esos cinco me rodearon, dos delante, dos detrás y uno a mi lado. El de mi lado el cual era un Thestral, me miro algo decepcionado.

\- Jamás en toda mi vida llegué a pensar que tendría que presenciar algo como esto… tú de todos los ponis teniendo que ser llevada de esta forma.

Lo admito, poco me importaban sus anteriores palabras, por lo que lo mire un poco cansada - ¿Eres nuevo chico? - Él solo asintió en respuesta - Eso lo explica. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, bájate de esa nube y atiende a la realidad. Somos todos ponis chico, y no importan logros o leyendas… como tales, todos somos susceptibles a caer y levantarnos de ser posible hacerlo.

En ese momento debían de ser cerca de las 12 de la noche, así que la Luna estaba en lo alto alumbrando junto a los faroles en las ceras las calles de canterlot. La cuidad a esas horas tendía a ser poco transitada, después de todo la mayoría de los nobles aquí hacían su vida en fiestas de la alta alcurnia en el día. Pocos eran a comparación los ponis quienes realmente tenían vidas nocturnas y asistían bien fuera a los bares, las discos u otros establecimientos nocturnos de la ciudad.

Los guardias no dijeron más palabras y solo se limitaron a guiarme justo hasta el lugar que había pensado… el castillo donde residían ambas de las hermanas reales. Las yeguas más majestuosas y agradables que había tenido en vida el placer de conocer y servirles.

Ellos me guiaron hasta la entrada del castillo y luego a través de los pasillos hasta la que era la sala del trono. Sentí cierta nostalgia al recorrer todo el trayecto, pero la guardé solo para mi y los seguí hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la sala de los tronos.

Una vez que llegamos a ella, dos guardias más que estaban en las puertas las abrieron para nosotros y nos dieron acceso a la misma. Caminamos por en medio de la enorme alfombra roja hasta llegar a ciertos metros de donde estaban los tronos… y en uno de ellos, estaba la princesa Luna sentada.

La princesa en ese momento transmitía tal aura de grandeza y solemnidad, que aun con todo, desde el corazón me había nacido el inclinarme ante ella al igual que los demás guardias quienes fueron mis escoltas.

\- Princesa… - Le dije con el más sincero respeto que sentía por esa yegua, al igual que los demás guardias.

\- Pueden levantarse… - Al comando de su regia voz, entonces todos nos levantamos y le hicimos un saludo - Last Fate… me alegraría de volver a verte, de no ser por las circunstancias de este encuentro.

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que solo suspirar y mirar admito un poco decaída a ella - Aun en estas circunstancias, sigue para si siendo un honor el tener la oportunidad de estar frente a usted su alteza.

\- Guardias… - La vista de la princesa se aparo de mí, y en cambio los miro a ellos - Gracias por traerla ante mí, ya pueden retirarse.

\- Pero princesa…

El que siempre se mantuvo a mi lado comenzó, pero no termino cuando yo misma fui quien le dio un buen codazo justo en el cuello enviándolo al suelo y mirándolo nada lindo - Ten mucho cuidado con esa lengua novato, pues es muy fácil el perderla. Nuestra princesa te ha dado una orden no una sugerencia, ¿Y aun así te atreves a cuestionarla?

\- Fate detente… - La princesa se levanto de su trono y camino hasta donde el guardia se encontraba tosiendo mientras tenia un poco de dificultades para hablar. Ella con su casco le tomo de su cabeza y se la levanto para examinarlo… aun si lo mandé al suelo con ello, en ningún momento tuve la intención de matarlo así que aunque tosía, él estaba aun bien - Descuida, estarás bien en un rato… - Ella me miro algo enojada - Fate, hay mejores formas que estas para dar advertencias.

\- Las hay, pero si este tipo quiere realmente ser algo más que uno del montón, entonces las palabras suaves aquí no sirven. Además, por cuestionar una orden directa de una de nuestras princesas ese es el más mínimo castigo en el que puedo pensar… -_- y eso lo digo por experiencia.

\- Agg… - Ella ayudo a levantar a ese tipo el cual aun le costaba un poco respirar, y luego si lo miro bastante seria - No estuvo del todo bien la acción de Fate, pero tengo que decirte mi amado súbdito que en parte ella tiene razón. Te di una orden bastante simple y es tu deber como soldado el obedecerla. Ahora he de pedirles de nuevo que se retiren.

Esta vez a su comando, todos los demás guardias en la sala saludaron y se retiraron así que la princesa volvió a su trono. Ella se sentó allí y su vista cayo en mí… soltó un largo suspiro antes de tapar su rostro con uno de sus cascos.

\- No se ni por donde empezar Fate… ¿Tienes idea de la posición en la que estás?

\- Soy consciente de ella mi princesa. Tengo 28 años, no soy una niña desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- No lo digas con esa confianza Fate… - Ahora si que ella bajo su casco y me miro molesta - Eres por amor a mí hermana una de las capitanas de nuestra guardia, eres una poni en la que hemos depositado toda nuestra confianza. Y aun así, estas ante mi… pero no como una de mis más fieles soldados y hasta una amiga, si no como una poni quien cruzo la línea y se atrevió a cometer asesinato sin pisca de alma alguna. Los cargos por los que se te acusa no son un juego Fate, tu cuello literalmente estará en juego en las siguientes horas…

La princesa se levanto del trono aun mirándome severamente mientras avanzaba acercándose a mi - Soy consciente que como una de las capitanas de nuestra guardia tienes ciertos privilegios, como tal el asesinato viene de hecho siendo uno de estos privilegios, ya que en un encargo es bastante posible que dicho poni o cualquier otro ser que sea tu objetivo se resista, y por ello en un enfrentamiento es una posibilidad muy viable que termines tomando su vida. Pero no solo no actuaste en esta ocasión bajo una de nuestras ordenes, ni tampoco solo tomaste sus vidas, si no que fuiste tan lejos como para cometer asesinatos tan despiadados como lo hiciste…

La princesa se paro justo frente a mi y lo admito, mi alma entera tembló ante la presión que esa yegua ejercía sobre mi en ese momento - Tus actos Last Fate, esta vez van mucho más allá de lo que se puede considerar como algo tan siquiera decente.

Celestia… tuve que tragar muy profundo antes de poder tan siquiera abrir la boca - ¿Según quien mi princesa? - Esa fue una respuesta que la hizo aflojar esa mirada que ella mantenía sobre mi y me hizo más fácil el tomar aire - ¿Quién es el que determina si lo que hice fue o no algo bueno o malo?

\- ¿A que te refieres con ello Fate? Explícate.

\- Princesa, para la sociedad en general mis actos podrían verse como algo despiadado, podrían verse como algo tan desagradable, que sería material para volverme aun la yegua que las madres mencionen a los potrillos que irán por ellos a la hora de dormir para que sean buenos y obedezcan… ¿Pero que hay del otro lado? ¿Qué hay de los afectados directamente por este incidente? ¿Dirían ellos lo mismo que el resto de la sociedad?

Retrocedí un poco de la princesa, antes de cerrar mis ojos para concentrarme y realizar un simple hechizo. Cuatro fotos aparecieron frente a mi en el momento que abrí de nuevo los ojos, y de las cuatro, tres de ellas las deje en el suelo frente a la princesa. La última restante la tomé en mi casco y la apreté contra mi pecho.

Las tres fotos solo mostraban los cadáveres de los ponis a quienes había asesinado - Estas fueron fotografías que tome luego de terminar con cada uno de ellos.

\- Tch… - La princesa Luna dio un chasquido molesta mientras miraba cada fotografía - Más te vale tener una buena razón para tener algo así contigo Fate.

\- La tengo mi princesa, pero se lo diré en un rato si así me lo permite… - La mire y ella hizo un ademan para que continuara - Cada uno de los que se muestra aquí princesa, son de hecho criminales. Según expedientes no son más que gamberros de barrio los cuales solo portan crímenes menores…

\- Una razón más por la que el que hicieras estas cosas… - Ella lo dijo señalando a las fotos - Se vea tan injustificado como lo es.

\- Eso mi princesa tiene su explicación, y se me lo permite estaré gustosa de dársela… - La princesa solo guardo silencio y se sentó frente a mi y las fotos en el suelo - Si, según expedientes no merecían nada de esto… pero eso se debe todo a este tipo… - Tome una de las fotos, en ella aparecía un terrestre de pelaje naranja de crin y colas amarillas. Si había algo que resaltar en la imagen, era el hecho de que este aparecía colgado del techo del almacén donde lo asesine en un gancho el cual atravesaba uno de sus cascos, y la falta de al menos dos extremidades más su mandíbula y varios pedazos de piel y pelaje en todo su cuerpo.

\- Broken Piece… públicamente era un abogado con renombre el cual gano un montón de casos en los que se vio involucrado, así que hay muchos quienes le asegurarían que es un ángel de la guarda como mínimo… pero la realidad no pude estar más lejos de ello. Este tipo no es ningún ángel, pocos son los que conocen como se mueven las cosas detrás de la escena que se pinta en el juzgado cuando el esta en sesión. Jueces comprados, pruebas falsificadas, chantajes, amenazas… muchos han sido los métodos que el uso para lograr el veredicto que el deseara dejando libres a ponis quienes realmente cometieron los crímenes de los que se les acusó.

Deje de nuevo la foto en el suelo - Para ponis como este princesa, no es nada del otro mundo el lograr que otros quienes son realmente basura, logren tener el historial de un ángel salvador de él desearlo de ese modo. Fue por este tipo que muchas familias lloraron amargamente cuando nuestro sistema judicial no dio el veredicto justo, y las almas de los que se fueron no habían podían descansar en paz. El caso del resto de los que aparecen en las imágenes es justo ese, él fue su abogado y como acostumbra a hacer, Broken Piece hizo uso de todas sus artimañas para que estos fueran declarados inocentes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas de ser como dices y el ser alguien tan calculador para poder cometer estas cosas y que nadie más lo sepa?

\- Porque le seguía desde hace años la pista. Es por ello que mantuve siempre un ojo sobre el y es por ello que se de muchos de los métodos que usaba para lograr ganar sus juicios. Fui testigo de palizas dadas por el y algunos matones de poca monta, o bien de momentos en los que pagaba a otros para crear las falsificaciones que usaba.

\- De saber estas cosas Fate… - ¡Celestia! Casi termine saltando asustada cuando la princesa dio un pisotón bastante fuerte al suelo, mientras se levantaba mirándome y aun sus alas se abrieron por la furia que ella tenía que sentir en ese momento - ¡Que razón en el mundo puede haber para que hayas acallado esto! ¡Tu Deber Para Con El Pueblo De Equestria Era Inmediatamente Informarnos De Estas Cosas A Mi Y A Mi Hermana Y Ambas Tomaríamos Las Debidas Cartas En El Asunto!

\- P- Princesa… - Lo admito, no pude evitar el temblar frente a ella. Por más unicornio de la guardia que fuera, sabia que no tenia oportunidad alguna contra ella si decidiera solo vaporizarme donde estaba - T- Tengo mis razones, p- pero me gustaría terminar mi caso antes de revelarle estas cosas.

La princesa Luna cerro los ojos, se tomo un momento para respirar y fue luego que soltó el aire contenido y volvió a sentarse, pero aun así no me miraba nada contenta - Contina Fate.

\- C- Como antes le dije, mis actos se verían como algo malvado solo dependiendo de a quien es el que le haga esta pregunta. Seguí los casos de cada uno de ellos princesa y puedo dar fe, e incluso pruebas si así lo desea que cada uno de ellos cometido asesinato que rivalizarían con los que ve en estas fotografías. Si usted le preguntara a los que quedaron detrás, a la familia de aquellos a quienes ellos asesinaron, puedo asegurarle que ellos solo me agradecerían por lo que hice. De hecho, tome estas fotos con la intención de mandarlas a las familias que fueron afectadas por ellos. Tuve dos razones para hacerlo…

Lo admito, me tomé un momento para respirar y no pude más que mirar a la foto que aun mantenía en mi pecho - Como una disculpa por no haber sido capaz de llegar a tiempo y salvar a sus seres queridos. Y para darles paz a aquellas familias al saber que aquel quien les arrebato a su ser amado no respira más, para dejarles saber que este pagó por lo que se atrevió a hacer. Las fotografías fueron enviadas a cada familia con una carta de disculpas de mi parte, en la cual también relataba estas cosas. Lo menos que deseaba es que tomaran un camino como el que yo tomé guiados por el resentimiento al pensar que la justicia no existe en este mundo, a menos que tu la lleves a cabo.

\- Te contradices a ti misma Fate, pues tus actos demuestran justamente ello… demuestran que no crees que la justicia existe siquiera.

\- No mi princesa. Creo firmemente en que ella siempre llega, pero tuve mis propios motivos para hacer cuanto hice.

\- Agg… y aun no quieres revelarlo… ¿Me equivoco? - Solo pude negar con mi cabeza - Dime Fate… ¿Cómo fue que hiciste todas estas cosas?

\- ¿Se refiere al modus operandi de los crímenes? - Ella solo asintió - Si desea saberlo… entonces no tengo problemas con ello. Como imagino lo supone, seguía a cada uno de ellos al igual que a Broken desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, es por ello que sabía más de lo debido de cada uno. Conocía sus sitios de reuniones frecuentes, los gustos de cada uno y sabia un poco de las agendas de todos ellos.

Tomé otra de las fotografías y se la mostré. En ella aparecía el cadáver de un unicornio de pelaje morado y crin negra. Este estaba en la sala de su hogar en el momento en que lo asesine, por ello aparecía en ella teniendo la mitad superior colgada de varias lanzas que atravesaban su pecho, mientras el resto de cuerpo no aparecía en la foto.

\- Este de aquí, he de suponer que lo conoce princesa. Su nombre es Striker, era un miembro activo de la guardia el cual fallo en la nominación a capitán de la guardia… gracias a Celestia.

\- He oído de él. Fallo algunas de las pruebas para lograr ascender, así que fue rechazado como uno de nuestros capitanes. Creo haber escuchado que la familia detrás de este intento mover sus influencias con mi hermana para permitirle ascender, pero Celestia no es una poni a la que se le pueda chantajear, así que se quedó justo donde debía.

\- Exacto, es el mismo poni del que hablamos entonces. Su ego ciertamente no es algo que se pueda medir, así que me fue un juego de niños dar con el debido a mi posición como una capitana de la guardia. Solo necesite de enviarle una carta formal dándole razones que le inflaran el pecho de arrogancia y el gustoso me abrió las puertas de su hogar. Al llegar me recibió a lo grande intentando como fuera comprar mi favor para él, así que puede imaginar el espectáculo que monto para impresionarme. -_- Fuegos artificiales, una fila de sirvientes, una cena mega elegante, masajes para hombros en medio de la cena y demás. Hizo más de lo necesario para restregarme en cara que él tenia el dinero suficiente para hacer una piscina de dinero si le daba la gana…

\- Agg… - Vale, suspire pesado mientras lo recordaba - Si soy sincera, fue un maldito patán sin igual pero en fin, le seguí el juego y me apegaba a mi idea inicial. Deje que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera hasta el momento en que ambos nos sentamos en esta sala y lo confronte directamente… - Mire a la princesa tragándome los nervios y la mire lo más seria que pude - Antes le dije que tenia pruebas de los asesinatos que cada uno de ellos cometió y no mentía. Use estas mismas para confrontarlo ¿Y adivine qué? El bastardo tal como quería no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomar un arma e intentar asesinarme para acallarme…

Ah rayos… me lleve un casco a la cabeza algo cansada mientras recordaba ello - Dirá que fueron mucho asesinatos a sangre fría, pero le aseguro que a todos les di la oportunidad de defender sus vidas. En este caso fue un duelo de él con un jodido sable que siempre tenia encima, y yo no pude más que usar uno de los cuchillos que planeaba darle en caso que estuviera desarmado en ese momento. Ambos luchamos…

Quite un poco de la capa que llevaba encima y le mostré a la princesa mi hombro donde en un descuido de mi parte, él logro enterrar la punta de su sable. Solo por suerte el sable no toco nada he de suponer, por que de otro modo hubiera sido mi fin en más de un sentido.

\- Y fue en esa lucha que gane esta. He de admitir que aun si fallo en las pruebas de estrategia y planeación, el hijo de perra si tenia una cierta habilidad con las armas. Logre derrotarlo fue gracias a su estúpido ego y confianza sobre valorada. El tarado pensó que estábamos en una justa competencia o algo así, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Logro supuestamente desarmarme, pero no noto que lo hizo justo cuando tenía detrás una de sus colecciones de armas, así que más que desarmarme, fue solo que solté el cuchillo en el momento justo y tome una de las lanzas que tenia colgada en la pared. Le atravesé desde el vientre con ella y el termino retrocediendo, pero no soltó su arma. Por ello que aun con una lanza en su vientre el intentara de nuevo cortarme, pero esta vez fui yo quien lo corto al evitar su corte y tomar una espada de la pared y además de cortar en dos el sable que usaba, termine dividiéndolo en dos partes por la fuerza que puse en el corte.

Deje la fotografía en el suelo de nuevo y mire a la princesa quien parecía analizarme con su mirada - Luego de que diera su ultima exhalación, fue que lo deje justo como el se encargo de dejar a una de sus víctimas. Una desafortunada yegua que conoció su final calvada y colgada en lanzas.

\- Agg… - la princesa suspiro masajeando con la punta de sus alas los lados de su cabeza - un plan simple, pero si tomo en cuanta la estupidez de algunos de los nobles, no dudo en que algo así de simple funcionaria con tipos como lo fue Striker… - Dejando su frente, entonces la princesa fue quien tomo otra de las fotografías y me la mostró - ¿Qué hay de este?

Esa fotografía mostraba el cadáver de un pegaso de pelaje café con su crin y colas de un color vino. Este aparecía en la foto en medio de un callejón colgado de su cuello por una soga atada a una argolla clavada en la pared. Este presentaba cortes por todo el cuerpo de diferentes tamaños y profundidades, pero las heridas más resaltantes eran el hecho de la falta de ambos ojos y su abdomen abierto sin el interior del mismo dentro.

\- Su nombre es Eraser… públicamente era un medico respetado, pero su por su otra cara era un contrabandista ilegal de órganos... agg… - No pude hacer más que suspirar al recordar a las familias que visité - Imagino sabe cuánto estamos dispuestos a hacer por la vida de nuestros seres queridos princesa, y así como usted y yo lo sabemos, Eraser lo sabía también. Por su trabajo como medico cirujano tenia acceso a la lista de donantes y lo utilizaba para seleccionar a quienes fueran posibles candidatos para su otro negocio. Una vez que hacia el contacto con sus clientes, entonces es que el proceso de selección comenzaba. El buscaba de entre los registros del hospital a algún poni quien fuera compatible con la persona solicitada por sus clientes y una vez seleccionaba, entonces procedía a secuestrar a este objetivo para extraer el órgano pedido.

Ahora si que la princesa me miro sorprendida - Dime por amor a mi hermana que bromeas Fate. Eso no pudo estar pasando acá dentro de equestria bajo nuestra guardia jamás. Mi hermana y yo tenemos especial cuidado con temas de esta índole.

\- Lo hacen y funciona mi princesa… tch… - Di un chasquida molesta - Pero su protección no se extiende al mundo entero princesa… ¿Qué de difícil tiene engañar a alguien de fuera de equestria para entrar y deshacerse de él una vez que lo hace? Solo me di cuenta de esto cuando ya era tarde, por lo que no pude nunca pude salvar a alguna de sus víctimas. Para el tampoco fue un gran problema el tener la oportunidad de asesinarlo... el tipo era adicto a los juegos y a los lugares de mala muerte, gran parte de ganancias las gastaba en apuestas estúpidas y se desahogaba de perder en prostíbulos…

\- Fue solo cuestión de esperar a la oportunidad y una vez dada, entonces la tome. Luego de perder una linda cantidad de dinero en un casino, entonces como de costumbre el tipo fue a sacarse su estupidez a base de ratos divertidos con yeguas. El acercarme a él fue solo cuestión de estar en dicho club, tentarlo y luego tomar la oportunidad. Lo lleve al callejón de dicho local al salir por la puerta trasera bajo la promesa de ir a su hogar para cosas mucho más intensas de lo que era posible hacer en ese club, y el pez mordió el anzuelo…

Lo admito, no me dejaba del todo un buen sabor de boca lo que hice esta vez - Una vez allí, fue entonces cuando lo confronté, le dije de cara a cara todo lo que había hecho y el tipo entro en pánico. A diferencia de Striker, él aunque asesino no era un guerrero o algo así, así que cuando dije claramente mis intenciones y le di el cuchillo para que defendiera su vida, el tipo no dio para nada la talla. Me fue muy fácil una y otra vez herirlo y derribarlo, siempre atacaba con la intención de herirlo y que acumulara heridas, así que evite en todo momento dar en puntos de vital importancia.

\- No pareces muy cómoda con algo Fate… - Mi vista cayo en la princesa Luna y pude notar a simple vista que estaba bajo uno de sus análisis - Con los otros no tuviste problema alguno en mostrar ira e incluso odio… pero veo que tienes una pequeña mezcla de sentires en esta ocasión.

\- Tch… no paso desaprecio para usted ¿Eh? - Lo admito, con ambos cascos me aferre aún más a la foto en mi pecho mientras mordía uno de mis labios - Tiene razón. Odiaba a ese tipo… lo detestaba desde el fondo de mi alma… es por ello que hice lo que hice. P- Pero eso no borra el que no me gustara para nada cuando el comenzó a rogarme por piedad y en su momento, cegada por la ira que sus palabras me provocaban, solo lo ignore y una y otra vez lo obligue a tomar un arma que no deseaba tomar y venir a por mí, hasta que murió por desangramiento luego de incluso haber cortado uno de sus ojos en un ataque de ira por sus ruegos. Fue luego que prepare todo tal como en la imagen, para demostrar que pago por los crímenes que el cometió a las familias afectadas.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de ello no es así? - La princesa Luna me miro realmente enfadada - Ese sentimiento será tu castigo hasta el fin de tus días Last Fate, así que es mejor que te acostumbres a él en lo que dura tu vida… el ultimo, Broken Piece.

\- Una vez que acabé con Eraser y Striker, entonces solo me faltaba uno solo. Broken Piece… para el tuve que antes del día de hoy, preparar una estafa lo suficientemente convincente. Tuve que idear una manera efectiva para chantajearlo, sin que sospechara de mis verdaderas intenciones y lo hice a través del dinero. Le revele por medio de una carta mis conocimientos de sus actos y además le envíe pruebas que lograran ponerlo de los nervios, y al pedir una cantidad de dinero aunque alta para los estándares normales, baja para el bolsillo de ese desgraciado. Fue así que el no dudo en ir con el dinero al almacén donde ahora debe estar el equipo investigando los hechos...

\- Con este bastardo al igual que con Striker no sentí ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento ni remordimiento mi princesa… era una basura más allá de lo que es posible describir. Era tan estúpidamente arrogante, como para pensar que todos en el mundo debíamos de estar bajo sus cascos solo por que tenia dinero. Al igual que a Eraser le di un cuchillo pero la diferencia estuvo en que si vino a por mi. Je... - lo admito, de solo recordarlo me daba hasta pena ajena por ese tipo -Apestaba aun más que el medico en combate, pero a diferencia del medico, este no rogaba si no que solo insultaba mientras más lo heria. Por ello no me importo una mierda el arrancarle los miembros aun vivo... y aun a punto de morir, el bastardo pensaba que caería del cielo un rayo que me mataría para salvarlo solo por que así él lo deseaba o algo así...

Lo admito, ahora si mire con asco e ira a la princesa - Disfrute cada maldito segundo de asesinarlo y enseñarle que era una basura aun peor que los que el llamaba inferiores o esas chorradas. Eso seria todo para estos bastardos princesa… es todo cuanto hice.

\- Entonces, solo me fata una cosa por saber Last Fate para poder tener mi juicio… tu móvil… - La princesa tomo las fotos del suelo levantando todas y mostrándomelas - ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a una poni como tu a el hacer tales cosas? ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a una poni a la cual mi hermana y yo considerábamos como una amiga a hacer tales cosas?

Por un buen rato no respondí… pero luego mis propios sentimientos me ganaron la partida cuando termine gimoteando un poco mientras unas pocas lagrimas se me escaparon - A- Aunque guardia, aunque una cercana a ustedes… M- Me temo que los ponis somos seres que dejamos a nuestros sentimientos influenciarnos princesa… y… y eso nos hace seres fáciles de corromper.

Demonios… no quería hacerlo… no quería por nada del mundo llorar frente a una de mis princesas. Pero simplemente no podía solo guardar lo que dentro de mi estaba mientras mas me aferraba a la foto en mi pecho.

\- Ba- Bajo las circunstancias correctas… sinf… d- dejan de importarnos cosas como la moralidad, el bien, el mal, la simpatía, el amor o cualquier cosa mi princesa… snif… d- día tras día desde hace ya 10 años, he sido constantemente atormentada por pesadillas. Con muchas de ellas usted me ha ayudado, pero poco sabe de la razón del por que son tan constantes. D- Después de todo… p- poco sabe de lo que fue mi pasado antes de entrar en la guardia hace ya 7 años...

\- El que entrara en la guardia nunca fue por propósitos puros mi princesa. E- El que me esforzara tanto como lo hice en mi entrenamiento, e- el que practicara tanto como lo hice en el manejo de armas y estrategias. Nunca tuve tan puras intenciones como eran el solo proteger a los demás ponis… snif… e- era una de mis metas, después de todo el ver a los demás sonreír y el que te agradezcan por haberlos salvado, no es algo a lo que puedas ponerle un precio… p- pero mi principal razón siempre fue solo mi sed de venganza contra estos tres. E- En verdad lo siento mi princesa.

Como era de esperarse de mi regia señora, las lagrimas aun si eran sinceras no eran capaces de moverla, y por la severa mirada que me daba, no tenia problemas en demostrármelo - Le has dado muchas vueltas, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta Fate.

\- Snif… h- había una razón por la que conocía a esos tres, había una razón por la que sabia que no eran buenos ponis como querían aparentar serlo. Tenia una razón para, por 10 años buscar incansable por los descuidos de esos tres… t- todos ellos tienen algo en común… y- y si busca en sus casas y habitaciones, puedo apostar que en algún lado encontrara algo como esto…

De debajo de mi capa, de uno de los bolsos en mis patas para los cuchillos los cuales aun estaban manchados de sangre, fue que tome con mi magia un cierto collar… este era un enorme anillo el cual en medio de el había una estrella de 5 puntas invertida hecha de un material bastante único… después de todo, estaba hecha de sangre cristalizada.

De solo sacar el collar y mostrárselo a la princesa, logre verdaderamente impresionarla y eso se hizo notorio hasta en su tono de voz - T- Tienes por amor a mi hermana que estar bromeando Last Fate.

\- Cuanto desearía que todo esto fuera solo una broma princesa, cuanto desearía que nada de esto hubiera tenido que suceder... pero la realidad es la realidad y es inútil negarla. Lo que todos ellos tienen en común, la razón de mi sed de venganza contra ellos y la forma de sus muertes... t- todo tiene una conexión princesa… y eso era que ellos eran practicantes de las artes oscuras. Si tuvieron éxito o no con los rituales que realizaban es algo que desconozco, pero es un hecho que los llevaron a cabo.

Al recuperarse del shock de esto, la princesa me miro y era notorio a donde iba su vista… a la foto que jamas solté en todo este tiempo. Ella se tomo un momento antes de estirar su casco hacia mi.

\- Fate… por favor muéstrame esa ultima foto.

Por más que ella me lo pidiera, en verdad no quería mostrársela a nadie… pero era una orden de la princesa que más me había ayudado desde que todo esto sucedió, así que a su tiempo, afloje mi agarre en ella y deje la foto en su casco. De solo verla su reacción fue la esperada, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras alternaba su vista entre la foto y mi ser.

\- Esto… no… C- Celestia.

Había una razón muy sencilla para su sorpresa, después de todo, la foto era del cadáver de una poni unicornio de pelaje celeste y crin de entre varios tonos de verde, siendo el más claro los que más cercanos al cuero cabelludo y la zona más oscuras las puntas. El unico ojo de la poni que estaba a la vista, era también de un color ambar.

La confusión de la princesa podía entenderse perfectamente si me rejuveneciera solo unos 10 años y dejara crecer mi cabello, pues el cadáver que estaba en ese momento clavado de cabeza en un enorme madero en medio de la que una vez fue la sala de nuestro hogar sobre un montón de círculos mágicos. El cadáver el cual tenia heridas de latigazos y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo creando patrones usados para las artes prohibidas, y aun su pecho tenia abierto y vacío… ese era el cadáver de la que una vez fue mi hermana gemela.

\- Sinf… s- su nombre fue… Fallen Fate… era… sinf… era mi hermana gemela. Dicen que los gemelos comparten un vinculo muy especial princesa, y yo puedo dar fe de ello. Mi herma y yo aun a la edad de los 18 años éramos realmente muy unidas, aun cuando decidimos separarnos de nuestros padres hacia ya unos pocos años para hacer nuestras vidas dentro del territorio de Equestria, decidimos aun así permanecer juntas y apoyarnos en todo lo que nos fuera posible. Nuestra idea como la de todo poni era solo encontrar trabajo, establecernos y a su tiempo crear nuestra propia familia...

\- Todo fue de maravilla el año que habíamos ambas pasado dentro de las fronteras de Equestria. Los ponis del lugar demostraron ser tan amables como nos los pitaban los relatos que habíamos escuchado en nuestra ciudad natal, tuvimos la dicha de conocer a una de las legendarias salvadoras de Equestria y quedamos simplemente maravilladas con solo una charla con ella. Todo iba en verdad a pedir de boca, hasta ese día hace ya 10 años.

Cerré mis ojos y solo me tome un respiro mientras navegaba por mi memoria - Ese día, aun cuando ambas habíamos tenido un muy mal presentimiento desde el principio del día, por cuestiones de nuestros trabajos aquí ambas tuvimos que separarnos. Mi hermana al estar libre y sentirse un poco mal se había quedado en casa descansando, mientras a mi me toco ir a mi trabajo. Conforme el día avanzaba, peor era este presentimiento hasta que de la nada el terror me invadió...

\- Era tanto mi desespero que le pedí el día a mi jefe y el me lo concedió y fui corriendo a casa… solo para encontrarme que desde un principio, el presentimiento que habíamos estado teniendo resulto ser cierto. Cuando regrese a mi hogar vi a tres ponis vistiendo túnicas, solo que sin sus capuchas y el cuerpo de mi hermana justo como lo ve en esa fotografía.

Me tuve que tomar un momento para respirar por mi dificultad de hacerlo debido al dolor de los recuerdos, pero una vez recuperada, entonces proseguí - N- No se por que paso, pero ellos al verme entrar solo se asustaron y salieron corriendo sin una razón aparente, pero al igual que nunca he podido olvidar el final de mi hermana, tampoco he podido jamas olvidar los tres rostros que vi ese día dentro del que fue nuestro hogar. Mientras el tiempo paso, la culpa y el dolor por no haber estado con ella cuando más me necesito hicieron que cada día luego de ello, sufriera constantemente pesadillas por el arrepentimiento que me carcomía viva...

\- Y claro esta, que este dolor poco a poco se fue acumulando hasta que se volvió un profundo odio por esos tres quienes me quitaron de tal forma a uno de los ponis a quienes yo más amaba, hasta que ese odio se volvió una sed por venganza incontrolable.

\- Fate… ahora que consumiste tu venganza, ahora que tu alma esta manchada… ¿Crees que ello haya valido la pena? ¿Qué tienes dentro de ti ahora que la has llevado a cabo? ¿Te sientes a caso en paz?

La mire… solo mire a mi princesa quien no me miraba nada contenta mientras bajaba la foto y la guardaba junto al resto. Medite muy bien en sus palabras, busque en cada rincón de mi ser, y la respuesta solo pudo ser una.

\- Lo valió mi princesa, aun si tendré que cargar con el peso de mis acciones por lo que me quede de vida, lo valió. Ahora que lo he hecho y se lo he confesado a una poni a la que aprecio tanto como a usted, siento mucha más paz dentro de mi de lo que alguna vez la sentí en estos 10 largos años.

\- ¿Crees acaso que tu hermana estaría feliz por lo hecho por tu casco?

\- No lo creo… mi hermana no era una poni incapaz de guardar rencor como yo lo soy, o al menos, nunca demostró serlo en vida al igual que yo hasta ese día. Pero sea como sea mi princesa, de no haberle gustado el que lo hiciera, entonces en la otra vida tendré que rogarle sin cesar por su perdón, tendré que rogarle que perdone a la estúpida poni que tiene como hermana.

\- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber de ti Last Fate… - La princesa se giro y camino de vuelta a su trono - Tu veredicto te será dado mañana en la mañana luego de discutir las cosas con mi hermana, mientras tanto seras llevada a una celda del castillo.

\- Entendido mi princesa…

\- Puedes retirarte Fate, y espero que mantengas al menos algo de tu dignidad y no intentes nada que te deje en una posición aun peor.

\- No lo haré mi princesa… - Estaba por girarme y caminar fuera a donde los guardias, pero no di más de dos pasos antes de girar y mirar a la princesa Luna - Mi princesa… si esta en mis posibilidades… me gustaría solo hacerle una pregunta y el que usted me la respondiera.

\- Agg… - La princesa aun sentada en su trono suspiro y me miro un poco cansada - Dila Fate.

Solo pude sonreírle en verdad triste mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas - Si usted hubiera estado en mi lugar, si la de la foto hubiera sido su hermana la princesa Celestia y no mi hermana Fallen, si usted hubiera sabido al igual que yo quienes eran los responsables de tal acto… ¿Qué abría hecho usted?

_**Fin.**_

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

0u0 yyy ese fue el fic... espero les haya gustado mi pequeña locurilla en esta ocasión... xD si, se que quedo bastante cortado, ¬_¬ mi conejillo de indias que fue mi primo me insulto de a tiro cuando le pregunte que le había parecido, pero ese final fue muy a propósito.

0.o la pregunta del final la hice reflejada a luna, pero si se animan a responderla ya es cosa de ustedes.

En mi caso... lo mas probable es que tomara venganza sin necesidad de asesinar, hay otros metodos mucho menos riesgosos para uno que directamente quitar la vida de otros, -u- ademas que hay muchos que son bastante peores que la muerte... xD es una de las cosas que he aprendido como autor y como lector de historias jajajaja.


End file.
